Trouble
by HeirOfSalazarSlytherin
Summary: Trouble has a new name; it's Elizabeth Jo Riddle and she has her eye set on Draco Malfoy from the first time she sees him in Madame Malkin's robe shop.
1. Meeting

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh...I've had it up to here!_

"I'm too short," I announce at dinner that night, looking down at my feet that are swinging in the air a few inches from the carpeted ground. "Why couldn't I have been born taller?"

"I do not know," replies my current care – taker. A dark haired wizard that constantly wears black robes and has this bloody annoying monotone voice; he sounds bored all the time. I think someone broke his nose a long time ago as well, it is all crooked.

"Can you make me taller?" I question enjoying pushing the wizard's buttons; something I've been doing since I arrived here, two months ago.

"You're only ten, you will grow."

"I'm eleven," I state, hopping out of the chair, hitting my knee on the table causing the dishes to rattle. "Well, goodnight."

My guardian stands, following me down the hall toward my room. Why cannot I go to bed without him following me? It isn't like I am going to try and run away again. That was only one time. Pretending he isn't here, I climb into bed, having already been in my night clothes. The maroon chenille comforter still feels odd under my touch but I pull it up under my chin none the less. Obviously no one in the Wizarding world has heard of a heater.

Glancing over towards the door way I notice Severus Snape still standing there, brow furrowed, just looking at me. He really is odd. I have lived with the strangest people in my eleven years of life. Three muggle families, about five different Wizarding families and then just the random witch or wizard that decides to take me in.

"You know if you keep your face like that, you will get lines," I state, motioning towards the area between my eyebrows.

"What?" Snape replies.

"You're face will stay like that if you keep looking at me that way all the time; with your eyebrows all together."

"That is ridiculous."

"It's the truth. Now can you please leave? It is just a bit odd knowing you will be standing there watching me."

Instead of answering Severus just continues to look at me, his eyes wearing that far away look he gets sometimes when he is lost in thought. "You look so much like her," he mumbles.

"Like who?"

"No one, never mind, go to bed."

"I can't if I know you will be standing there, it's creepy."

"I am not creepy."

"You're creepy. Now please, _please_ go. And I want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my school stuff. The letters came over a week ago."

"Fine. Go to sleep," with that Severus stalks out of the room.

"Good night Severus!" I holler after him before turning on my side and shutting my eyes. I think out of all my wizard guardians I like Severus Snape the most. It is only too easy to get on his nerves but at the end of the day he is the most caring person in the entire world.

**Next Morning**

Stepping over the floor board that creaks I push the door of Severus' bedroom open. There he is, a black lump lying in the middle of a white bed. His room is so plain. Well, the room I refused to stay in is plain; his room is nice.

"Wake up! Wake up! You promised we'd go today! Get up!" I holler in his hear, laughing hysterically as he sits up, glowering at me.

"What time is it?" he groans.

"Exactly eight but I've been up since six. I made myself breakfast and read the Daily Prophet. Did you know they are _still _talking about that man Sirius Black? I thought they caught him _ages_ ago."

"Padfoot? Why is he in the paper?"

"Padfoot? What an absolutely ridiculous name. Come on. I want to go."

"I have to get dressed. Ten minutes."

Glaring up at him I set the 'my way or no way' look on my face, "Five."

"Ten."

"Five."

"Eight."

"Five and that is my final answer. I know how to use Floo power."

Snape looks down at me and sighs, "Five."

Smiling I skip out of the room, running my fingers along the wall. I have yet to wipe the jam off of them and it leaves a big, streaky, purple/red stain down the hallway. I plop down on the leather sofa, sucking on my fingers to clean them. I am almost positive it has been longer than five minutes, perhaps not though. I wish there where a television I could watch. Muggles have television. Why are wizards stuck so far in the past?

Once my fingers are clean I stand over by the fire, wishing Snape would hurry up. What in the world is taking him so long?

Finally, Severus walks down the hall, a scowl plastered on his already harsh features. He is not taking too well to the jam on the walls. It'll come off. I know there is a cleaning spell or something that'll fix it.

"You ready?" I questions grabbing a handful of Floo powder in my hand.

"Let's just go," Snape replies taking a large amount of the green dust.

"Where?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Alright."

I step into the fire place, closing my eyes. Something about flying through nothing in dozens of circles makes me extremely sick. Taking a deep breath I pronounce my words best I can, "Diagon Alley."

With a burst of green fire I am off, whizzing through a vacuum until I finally feel the ground hit my feet again. My eyes pop open as I quickly move out of the fire place knowing Snape will be coming along shortly. I have made it to The Leaky Cauldron. From here on I am where I belong, amongst others like myself. I cannot wait to get my school stuff and go to Hogwarts.

I let out a small squeak as Severus comes out of the fire behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder. I wonder if he will make me go into Gringotts. I sure hope not, those goblin people scare me.

"You've got enough money out of my account already haven't you?" I question as we walk along the crowded street, stopping in front of the wizard bank.

"I suppose."

"I want to go get my wand," I state before hurrying off towards Olivander's. I might only be a first year but I have taken enough trips to Diagon Alley to know where all the shops are.

Pushing the door open I hurry in, ringing the bell on the front desk multiple times until a little old man comes around the corner. Behind his glasses his eyes look huge. I do not think it is natural for people to have that big of eyes; maybe something's wrong with him.

"I'm Elizabeth," I announce standing on my tip toes to see over the counter. Why do I have to be so bloody short?

"Well, let me just try and find you a wand," Olivander replies before turning his back on me to search through the rows and rows of wand boxes. Severus stands over in a corner.

The first one Olivander hands me is a cherry color with little knots in it periodically through the longer part. I don't like the look of it but I've heard that the wand picks the wizard not the other way around. Thank Merlin that the second I pick this one up the lights in the back burst.

"Perhaps another," Olivander offers.

Biting on my bottom lip I gently place the knot wand back on the counter. Let's hope the next one is better. This one is a shiny grey/black color with an intricate design on the handle that looks like a snake twisting up a column with odd writing around it. It is alright. As I hold it in my hand a wind blows through the shop. Olivander smiles; I have found my wand.

Looking behind me I hold my hand out for Snape to drop a few gallons in. He raises an eye brow at me as he digs his hand into his pocket. Instead of dropping the money into my palm right way he holds his fist right above my outstretched hand.

"It's my money."

Nodding he drops the coins into my palm. Slapping them down on the counter I grab my wrapped up wand box and bounce out of the store on my way to Madame Malkin's robe shop. Thankfully it is not very crowded; just one pale haired boy standing on a platform in front of a mirror but his robes already look done. I step onto the raised circular podium next to his.

"I am going to wait outside," Snape announces before handing over some of my money and heading out of the store.

Turning to look at the blonde boys standing next to me I hold my hand out to him, "I'm Elizabeth," I state as he takes my hand.

"Draco Malfoy."

"You're father works at the Ministry of Magic," I reply as Draco drops my hand; Madame Malkin sliding a robe over my head.

"Yeah, he does. How do you know?"

"I lived with a wizard who worked there for a while. Got fired after they found out he was sharing information."

"That the guy in black who just left?"

"Severus, oh no, he doesn't work at the Ministry. What a funny thought," I laugh.

"I didn't mean for it to be humorous."

"I never said you did. It's just picturing Snape sitting at a desk in the Ministry of Magic is rather comical."

"Draco, who are you talking to?" a man with long blonde hair walks out from behind a wrack of robes. This must be Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm Elizabeth…Elizabeth Jo Riddle. _You_ are Lucius Malfoy."

"Smart girl."

Studying the look on his face I know exactly what he is thinking.

"You thought I was a Weasley."

Lucius smiles, his hands crossed over a snake head cane, "Very smart girl."

"It was the hair, but I'm pure – blood and proud of it," I state as a pin pokes me in the wrist. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," Madame Malkin says with a smile before waving her wand about so that the pins are replaced by perfect stitches. My robes now look like Draco's.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" I question as I hand over the money Snape gave me.

"Yes."

"I guess I'll see you there, that is, if you make it into Slytherin."

With that I gather my already wrapped robes and exit the store causing the bell to go off yet again making a soft _tink _sound. Glancing over my shoulder I smile at Draco before stepping out onto the street. I spot Severus sitting at an outside table with a cage resting on top of it. Inside this cage there is a jet black owl with bright yellow eyes. It's absolutely perfect.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around Snape's neck.

Stepping back I look at him, he does not look mad but not happy either. I suppose the hug was a bit much but…nope there it is.

"I'm probably the only person in the entire world who knows your smiling right now," I say continuing to keep my eyes on a seemingly blank faced Severus.

"What are you going to name it?" he questions as we walk back towards The Leaky Caldron; Snape had taken the liberty of getting everything else I would need for school.

I glance at the bird, thinking back to this morning, "Padfoot." I answer with a smile.


	2. Hogwarts Express

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_

My trunk is packed, Padfoot has been tucked safely in his cage and I've got 'normal' clothes on; a black, green and silver plaid jumper with a black turtle neck under it. Snape likes Slytherin just as much as I do but he's got an excuse; he's the head of house. I don't know what I'll do if I don't make Slytherin house. How absurd it that thought? I'll make it into Slytherin.

Yet, even with this confidence I stand at the barrier between platforms nine and ten unable to bring myself to run through the wall. What if it doesn't work and I just crash into solid brick. I'd look like an idiot.

Why couldn't Severus be here? Oh, right, he had to get to the castle and he's allowed to apparate so he didn't have to ride the train. This is utterly ridiculous.

Taking a few more steps back I inhale, close my eyes and charge forward. There isn't a crash, no bricks stopping me or sending me tumbling to the ground. Exhaling I let out a whoop at the idea I made it onto platform 9 ¾ without any problems. I cannot wait till I get to tell Snape. Pushing my cart towards the train eventually I get to a point where there are too many people for me to go further. Great, just great; stand in the middle so other people can't get through. This is terrible. Unloading the cart I carry my trunk and owl cage towards the train before I am stopped by a funny looking man wearing an odd suit.

"I'll take that little lady," he says.

Handing my stuff over I board the train, the strange man at my heels. I pass compartment after compartment but all are full. I didn't think I was running that behind this morning. Finally, in the last train car I spot the same pale haired boy I'd met in Madame Malkin's. Sliding open the door I look over at him.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," replies Draco scooting over on the seat so I can sit next to him.

The odd man pushes my trunk and owl cage onto the wrack above before limping out. How odd. Never in my life have I seen such strange people. He doesn't even look human. Too tall and too skinny and the hunch in his back looks unhealthy. I hope I never have to see someone like that again.

"Who's she?" a dark skinned boy questions, chocolate pupils eyeing me hungrily.

"Elizabeth Riddle," I reply quietly not meeting his gaze. I don't like this boy. He frightens me; something in his look just isn't right.

"Blaise."

"Is that you're real name or a name you gave yourself because the one you were given makes you sound like a wuss?" questions the girl sitting beside him. "I'm Pansy by the way."

"Right," I respond

She looks friendly enough and she's pretty; black hair framing her thin, olive colored face, perfect pink lips and sparkly brown eyes. I've always been proud of my fiery red curls, bright green eyes, pale skin, and naturally rosy cheeks but too many people mistake me for a Weasley. I've got a lot more pride in being a pure – blood than those blood traitors and I've got a little bit of a temper. All the Weasley's I've met are pretty even keeled.

With a sharp blast of the train whistle we lurch forward. I'm going where I belong. Looking past Draco I stare out the window, watching as miles of country rush past. I forgot to ask Snape how long the train ride actually lasts. I hope there is food; I didn't bring anything for lunch and I'm a bit hungry having failed to eat breakfast.

"Nice bird," Draco says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, Padfoot? Um…yeah, Severus got him for me," I reply glancing up at the sleeping owl.

"My dad wouldn't get me one."

"That's rotten luck. You can use mine if you want to send letters."

Draco's grey/blue eyes shift to the ground, "I don't really think I'll be sending much mail but thanks."

"You and you parents aren't close?"

"No, we are, I just don't send mail."

"Oh, I get it. I've never met my dad and my mum is either in Azkaban or dead. I don't really know which. So I guess I haven't really got a need to send letters but I wanted the bird."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Tom Marvolo Riddle is my father and my mother's name was Isabelle. Of course everyone today knows my father as Voldemort and my mum was a death eater."

Draco's eye widen along with everyone else's in our compartment. Why is it so shocking? Bad guys have kids too. How else would they continue on their legacy? I suppose they just hadn't expected to meet someone like me on the train to Hogwarts. That has to be it I can come up with no other conclusion.

Just then the food cart comes by. Smiling I pull out a handful of coins taking a few of each thing I know I like, allowing the others to chose what they want. Candy isn't the best lunch and I'm positive Severus wouldn't be pleased with me but he's not here is he?

I shove another cherry flavored Bertie Bots Every Flavor Bean into my mouth, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling of happiness bubble up inside of me. Even before arriving I've managed to find people to talk to. Not, of course, that I thought it would be an issue. The only issue would be if we all wound up in different houses. It's nice to be able to laugh, passing around candy and talking about the rumor that is spreading rapidly around the train that Harry Potter, _the boy who lived_, will be going to Hogwarts this year. I've got a gallon bet that it's the truth; Draco bet that it's bogus. He's going to lose. So far I've engaged in two activities Snape does not approve of, sweets for a meal and gambling. Oh well, I'm having fun, there's no harm in that is there?

About an hour later Prefects come around, letting us know it is time to get our robes on. Mine are black lined with a rich green color, they look like Draco's. Just as the train hisses to a stop I finish sliding my school robes over my head. The doors pop open and everyone pours out. I stay as close to Draco and Pansy as possible, walking towards a large man with brown hair and beard calling out to us. In this kind of crowd I'd hate to lose people I know.

"Right then, first years, this way, please! Come one, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!"

Staring up at him I bump into an older student wearing a Ravenclaw crest. Apologizing silently I continue on, Draco's fingers curled around the sleeve of my robes. If he knows he is doing this or if it's subconscious I haven't a clue.

"Alright then, this way to the boats; come on now, follow me," this giant calls again walking off towards the water. First years push forward, trying to keep up with his long strides.

As we reach the dock, the giant steps into his own boat instructing us to do the same. I board a boat along with Draco and two other bigger boys who have been following Draco around since the train. I haven't asked their names yet nor do I really care to know them. Once everyone is in a boat they take off on their own, carrying us towards Hogwarts; our home away from home; the light looming in the dark of night.


	3. Sorting

_I know you're still there_

_Because you're scared_

_That you'll lose everybody_

_I know you're still there_

_Because you're scared_

_That you'll lose everything_

_I know you're still there_

_Because you're scared_

The ceilings are tall, the pictures are moving and the doors are bigger than anything I've ever seen before. All of it is just too incredible to be real. This surpasses any house I've ever been in. I cannot believe I actually get to stay here…learn here. Wow.

We are herded up a set of stone steps. At the top a women in all green robes and a pointed witch's hat awaits us. She's old, with grey hairs sticking out from under her hat even though it is pulled back in a tight bun. She looks strict.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Turning to Draco I smile, "That was the house my father was in."

"My house," Draco replies with a smirk.

"While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule – breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup," the witch in front of us continues.

My eyes travel to a brown toad sitting on the top step. Who brings a toad to school with them?

"Trevor!" a brown haired, semi – chubby boy exclaims, lunging forward to grab the slimy animal.

"What an idiot," I mumble to Draco, who nods in agreement.

The chubby boy looks up at McGonagall, "Sorry."

Ignoring him the Professor continues on, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she walks away.

"It's true then," Draco says slipping a gallon in my hand, "what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The rest of the first years around us begin to mumble. They have obviously heard the rumor as well. It is only two easy to recognize the scrawny, messy brown haired boy with the lightning bolt scar…Harry Potter, the _boy who lived_; Draco has spotted him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco says introducing the two bigger boys who rode in the boat with us. "And she's…."

I cut Draco off, "Elizabeth Riddle."

Harry nods, brushing the hair off his forehead, making it even easier to see the scar. Does he even know; the story behind the scar, the fact that every living wizard knows his name? I wonder how it feels to have everyone know your name. Riddle really isn't that big of a deal, no one knew my father's real name.

"And I'm Malfoy," Draco says, standing in front of Harry, "Draco Malfoy."

A red haired boy standing beside Harry snickers; based on his appearance I can gauge he is a Weasley. Everyone of then looks exactly the same.

Draco turns to him, "Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and hand – me – down robes?"

"He's a Weasley," I announce.

"Will you stop doing that?" asks Draco and edge to his words.

"Sorry, it's a thing," I answer, glancing at the ground.

Rolling his eyes, Draco turns back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong type. I can help you," Malfoy extends his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," replies Potter, glancing down at Draco's hand but he does not take it.

In doing this Harry Potter has just made a rather large mistake. The Malfoy's are a well known family with a well known past. Pure – blood, Death Eaters, loads of money. Draco is someone everyone will be trying to get at. Obviously Harry hasn't heard of pure – blood or anything else to do with the Wizarding world for that matter.

Professor McGonagall walks up behind Draco, tapping him on the shoulder with a scroll, "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

As everyone follows McGonagall through the doors into a hall I begin to shake. The only thought running through my mind is 'what if I don't make it into Slytherin?' The ceiling looks like the night sky with candles levitated above four tables set up for the different houses. In complete awe of the entire thing I stare up at the enchanted ceiling mesmerized. This is amazing.

Students sit at the house tables watch us as we walk towards the front of the room towards the raised platform where the teachers eat.

On this raised area sits a stool with a shabby looking black hat on it. This must be the Sorting Hat. How a hat can determine what house people should be in, I do not know. Though I have heard it has yet to make a mistake. I suppose I shall see.

McGonagall strides up the two steps leading to the stage, stopping next to the hat, "Will you stop along here, please? Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A wizard with long white hair and beard with half – moon spectacles resting on the bridge of his crooked nose wearing rich colored purple robes rises. This is the Headmaster of Hogwarts…this wizard is Albus Dumbledore.

"I have a few start – of – term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd – floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

What dismal announcement. Why tell students not to go into places? Do these people not know it will only want to make us go there more? For the thrill of breaking rules to see if we are able to get away with it. Perhaps that is only me.

"When I call your name, you will come forth," starts Professor McGonagall starts pulling me out of my thoughts. "I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

These words send me yet again into my shaking. I can't imagine the disappointed look on Severus' face if I don't make it into his house. This only causes my fear to grow. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Unrolling her scroll McGonagall starts to read off names, "Hermione Granger."

The girl named Hermione walks slowly up the stool, mumbling to herself.

"Right, then, right!" says the hat springing to life on contact with Hermione's head. "Okay, Gryffindor!"

The table towards the middle of the room erupts with applause as Hermione hops over towards it, taking a seat next to another Weasley, how many of them are there? I cannot imagine living under the same roof with that many people. I'm too used to living with a single person or with a couple who do not have kids. I'd be absolutely terrible at having siblings.

"Susan Bones," Professor McGonagall says.

The strawberry blonde walks onto the stage, sitting on the stool her entire body shaking; that'll be me

"Hufflepuff!" the hat announces.

"Draco Malfoy."

"See you in a bit," he says before walking onto the stage.

The hat barely touches his head, "Slytherin!"

I smile weakly at him as he passes by, heading towards the Slytherin house table.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Ha!" the Sorting Hat says once on Ron's head, "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!"

Ron lets out the breath he has been holding before going to join his brothers at the Gryffindor table. I guess it's kind of a thing that every Weasley is sorted into that house. It would be terrible to be the Weasley that broke that tradition.

"Harry Potter."

The entire Great Hall goes silent at the mention of his name. I am pretty positive each house is wishing to get this famous wizard. Personally I want nothing to do with him. His fame will get to his head.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult," the hat starts of course it is going to make a big production out of sorting the _boy who lived_. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself but where to put you? Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all there, in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. No doubt about it. No? Well, if you're sure. Better be…Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupts into a chant of '_We got Potter! We got Potter!_' All I know is that it took too long to sort him causing my anxiety to grow.

"Elizabeth Riddle," Professor McGonagall say an edge to her words. All the professors know who I am. I'm sure they will be cautious but my last name doesn't mean I will be just like my father.

For a moment I do nothing but stand there wide eyed and completely petrified to put the hat on my head. Finally I take the number of required steps to reach the stage. As I walk up the step I notice Dumbledore eyeing me with a look of curiosity. I take a seat on the stool, trying to ignoring the eyes of those who know what my father became. It proves to be a hard task but not as hard as trying to stop my shaking.

Thankfully my sorting goes quickly; within a few second of being on my head the hat makes a decision, "Mind just like your fathers, born for excellence. Slytherin!"

Smiling and letting out a sigh of relief I hop off the stool and skip over to the table that is by far the loudest of the evening. I feel so special sitting next to Draco Malfoy. I've made it into the house I wanted. Looking up to the teachers table I notice Severus looking at me, that blank faced smile on his face.

"I told you," I whisper trying to sound like I wasn't nervous. "Good job making it in though. Wouldn't want to end up a Hufflepuff; whatever that is."

Draco smirks, shaking his head.

In the end Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle where all sorted into Slytherin so I've got all my friends with me. Oh happy day. My father would be so proud.

Once the very last student was sorted, Amy Hunt, Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stands, "Let the feast begin."

In the blink of an eye food appears on all the golden serving trays. How in the world do they do that? Putting questions aside I pile food onto my plate afraid it will disappear just as quickly as it has come. Two pieces of thick meat, a helping of green beans, a roll, potatoes and a lemon tart. Shoving food in my mouth I watch the ghosts fly around the hall, talking to different students. Each house has a ghost. Slytherin's is the Bloody Baron.

After dinner we are lead by our head boy to the common room. Why are we going so far to the bottom of the school? Everybody else got to go upstairs. It's cold. Eventually we stop in front of a statue of a snake our head boy turns to us.

"The password is pure – blood," he explains as the snake moves to revel a circular hole in the brick wall of the dungeons.

As everyone steps inside I look around. Low ceilings that reflect whatever is above then giving the room a blue/green glow, comfortable looking leather couches situated around green flames. I thought flames only turned green if you where using the Floo network. This is bloody brilliant. I am pushed forward by Goyle. Tripping over my own foot, I hit the heavily carpeted ground.

"What was that for?" I demand, getting to my feet.

"You where in my way, had to move you," the great buffoon replies with a grunt.

"You could have just asked me to move, you prat," I answer, fingers curling into a ball.

Instead of answering Goyle turns away to talk to Crabbe completely ignoring me. How dare he? I've got a temper, I can't help myself. I let my fist make contact with the side of Goyle's beefy cheek, disappointed with the slight pink mark it leaves. I thought I was able to hit harder than that.

"I was talking to you. I _want_ an apology," I state.

Lucky for me our head boy has seen nothing and continues to tell everyone where the dormitories are and about the history of Slytherin.

"I'm not giving you one."

"Really," I reply pulling out my wand. I know a few spells but the one I'm thinking of is supposed to make one spit up slugs. "I can change that."

"Is everything alright over here," the head boy questions me finally figuring out that something is going on.

"No, everything is perfectly fine," I reply sharply before stomping off to the left where the girl's dormitories are. I'll deal with Goyle in the morning or get Severus to.


	4. Transfiguration and Potions

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

Sitting next to Draco the next morning in Transfiguration I smile at Goyle's new grow pig ears. Hogwarts really should come up with some way to keep girls out of the boy's dormitories. Oh well, Gregory Goyle deserved what he got.

"Where is our Professor?" I ask Draco, my eyes on the grey and black cat sitting on the desk.

"I don't know. How'd Goyle get the ears?" Draco replies.

"I gave them to him."

Draco's eyes grow wide, "_You _did that?"

"He deserved it," I answer simply as the doors in the back burst open.

Ron and Harry run up the aisle, panting heavily. Rolling my eyes I turn back to the front of the room. They are just lucky the Professor isn't here yet. Personally I would have liked to see them both get in trouble.

As the two continue to catch their breath the cat jumps off the desk, transfiguring into Professor McGonagall half way through the jump. I want to be able to do that. That was brilliant and now Harry and Ron will get in trouble. Sometimes I love the way justice comes about.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron says trying to suck up to the Professor. I doubt that will get him out of trouble.

"Thank you for that assessment. It'd be better if I transfigured Mr. Potter and you into a watch. Then one of you might be on time," replies McGonagall in a harsh tone. She is not at all pleased.

"We got lost," explains Harry.

"Then perhaps a map?" offers the Professor. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Holding back a laugh I turn my attention back to the front of class; Draco is doing the same. Although he might be the most famous wizard in our school Harry lacks common sense.

"Alright," McGonagall starts, standing in front of the class. "There are six types of Transfiguration: Animate, Inqnimate, Switching Spells, Vertebrates, Animagus, and Metamorphagus. Does anyone know what Transfiguration in general is?"

My hand shoots in the air. Alright so call me a nerd but Transfiguration fascinates me.

"Yes, Miss. Riddle," Professor McGonagall says.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object as well as the vanishing of objects," I answer worried that I might have gotten it wrong.

"Very good, Miss. Riddle. She is exactly right," the Professor says.

For the rest of the class we talk about the different forms of Transfiguration and which ones we will be using this term. In the end Professor McGonagall asks us to write a page on Transfiguration and how it is helpful.

"The essay should be easy," I say to Draco as we head toward the dungeons to Severus' class…potions.

"I don't think so."

"I'll help, promise."

Draco smiles, his grey/blue eyes sparkling, "Really? How are you so smart already?"

"I have really had any friends so I've stolen a few books from the Wizarding families I lived with. I've done some reading on all sorts of subject; that's how I knew the spell for the pig ears."

"You're brilliant."

"I'm not. I don't know half of what I should. Besides that spell for the pig ears was really easy, I'm not really as good as you think."

"You know more than I do," replies Draco taking the seat next to me in the very front row. I wonder if Severus will let me skip my next class to talk with him.

Just as I am about to answer Draco the door flies open and Snape, clad in his usual black robes strides towards the front of class, "There will be no foolish wand – waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potions – making. However, for those select few –" Professor Snape looks over at Draco and me with a blank faced smile – "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

At this Severus stops, eyes glued to someone sitting a few rows behind me. Twisting around in my seat I notice Potter, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, not paying the least bit of attention. Snape loathes this. "Than again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident to _not_ pay attention."

At these words Harry puts down his quill looking up at Severus as if he's been doing nothing wrong. These two are not going to get along for loads of reasons.

Snape looks outraged, "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Granger, the girl I've figured out is a glorified Mudblood, raises her hand. I'll let her get in trouble for trying to be the smart one. Severus really doesn't want these questions answered.

"You don't know?" questions Severus his tone cold. "Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," replies Potter, shaking his head.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry continues to shake his head, "I don't know, sir."

"Pity," replies Severus. "Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"He's not really that bright is he," I whisper to Draco as Snape retakes his position at the front of class.

"Obviously the '_boy who lived _isn't the smartest wizard in the school; you'd think he would have had enough brains to at least look at his school books," answers Draco before turning to look at Severus who has his gaze set on the both of us again.

This little chat has taken up most of the class and because of Harry's stupidity we have all got to write a page on the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane. Stupid Potter, I was hoping for no more work.

As everyone else files out of the class I stay behind, picking up random vile of different colored liquids that sit on Severus' desk; he hasn't noticed me yet.

"Severus," I start, "can stay here and talk to you?"  
"Why?" he questions taking a seat on one of the desks.

"I want to. Did you see Goyle's pig ears? I gave him those."

Snape holds back a laugh, "Why?"

"He tripped me, I wanted an apology, and he didn't give it so I taught him a lesson. Can I stay?"

"Fine."

Smiling I place a vile of green liquid back on Severus' desk but miss. Instead the tube falls to the floor, crashing open sending tiny shards of glass and green liquid all over in front of Snape's desk.

"Oopsie," I mumble before moving to stand next to Severus who is frowning.

"You really shouldn't have given Mr. Goyle pig ears."

"But he deserved it. Besides all he's got to do is visit the Hospital wing, they'll fix him up just fine."

"I should give you detention."

"Whatever you want; besides the fact he's an arrogant toad, why do you dislike Potter?"

"I was in love with his mother Lily."

"That hasn't got anything to do with anything."

"I don't expect you to understand."

"I think that's a bit prejudice. You can't dislike someone because you loved their mother."

"Out!" demands Severus, standing, "just get out!"

Not exactly sure what I've said to cause Severus to act this way I quickly back out of the class room, only turning around and running for it once I am out in the hall. I don't know what I could have possibly done except tell the truth. One cannot love someone yet hate another because of this love. It's utterly confusing. I stop now in front of a shiny trophy case. Looking inside one particular trophy catches my eye; it's got _James Potter_ written on it. This explains everything. Severus Snape dislikes Harry Potter because he bares a great resemblance to James who married one of the only women Snape ever loved; Lilly. How pitiful.

For the next hour I walk aimlessly about the halls, hiding from the occasional staff member that had also taken the liberty of giving themselves a free period. Seeing as I'm not exactly hungry enough to go snooping for the kitchen I head back towards the Slytherin common room. A bit of a nap will be nice.


	5. Players and Those Who Watch

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone,  
Help_

I slept through the rest of my classes and dinner which means I've got detention tonight. Oh well, I suppose lines can't be that bad. Besides that's later and this is now, breakfast in the Great Hall. Now there are owls flying overhead dropping the Daily Prophet in front of some, packages from home to others. My owl delivers the Daily Prophet which I unroll quickly, the front page story catching my eye.

After reading I shake my head, "Break in at Gringotts. Perhaps if they got real wizards and witches to guard the place instead of those goblin people things like this wouldn't happen."

"Yeah," Draco mumbles, reading over my shoulder. "What time have you got detention?"

"Late. You reckon Madame Hooch would notice if I skipped flying?"

Draco gives me a quizzical look, "Do you enjoy detention?"

"Never been before," I reply, reaching for a piece of toast but instead I manage to spill my goblet full of water onto my copy of the Daily Prophet. "Great."

"Have you tried being not clumsy?" questions Pansy who had seen me trip over my own two feet on the way to the Great Hall this morning.

"No," I reply.

Pansy rolls her eyes, smiling over at Draco who gives her a blank look. These two have obviously not hit it off yet.

"Why are you so nervous about flying anyway, Elizabeth?" questions Malfoy.

"You've seen me walk. Can you imagine someone who trips over her own two feet on a broom?" I reply giving him a 'that should be obvious' look.

Draco looks like he is about to say something but decides against it instead just sticking to a nod. This is probably a smart idea on his part.

"Well, let's go," Pansy offers, standing up.

I go to follow but as I am getting up I catch my foot under the bench and manage to fall flat on my face much to the amusement to others sitting around me. A pale hand is offered to help me up and I take it. The hand belongs to Draco who seems confused by the fact I tend to fall over every few seconds.

"Nobody saw," he whispers as we exit the Great Hall on our way towards the outside.

"Course not," I reply with a nod.

It doesn't take nearly long enough to reach the grassy area where Madame Hooch has decided we will learn to fly. Standing next to a broom I just feel weird. Some people are meant to play Quidditch others are meant to watch. I am one of those people who are meant to watch.

"Good afternoon class," Madame Hooch, a women of medium height with short grey hair and piercing yellow eyes, greets us.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch," everyone replies as she walks between the two facing rows of students.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Step up to your broomstick. Come on now, hurry up –" students step up closer to their brooms –"Stick your hand over the broom and say 'up.'"

Beside me Draco holds his outstretched palm over his broom, "Up." On his very first try the broom flies into his hand. Draco is a Quidditch player.

"Up," I say once again but my broom only rolls over on the grass, "Stupid thing."

"Try using a gentler voice, commanding but more gentle," offers Draco, glancing over at me.

Smiling at Draco I try again, "Up." This time the broom lifts from the ground making contact with my hand. That's surprising. "Thanks," I say to Malfoy.

Instead of saying anything he just shrugs but he does return my smile. He's not as bad as some people think.

"Now, once you've got hold of you broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep you broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down." Madame Hooch instructs.

I swing my leg over the broom feeling slightly odd even though everyone else is doing the exact same thing.

"On my whistle; three, two –" the whistle blows.

The same brown haired boy who had the toad lifts off the ground, his broom seemingly acting on its own.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch says. "Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down! Down!" instructs Longbottom; his broom can't hear. Instead it rises higher into the sky.

Eventually Longbottom is thrown from his rouge broom, getting his robes hooked on a statue only to fall a bit, get caught on another object attached to the wall. After a second his robes rip and he falls to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" instructs Madame Hooch, hurrying over to Longbottom.

Glancing to the ground a shiny object catches my attention; nudging Draco in the ribs I point it out to him. Leaning over he picks it up, tossing it up in the air and catching it multiple times.

"Keep your feet on the ground while I take him to the hospital wind, understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be expelled before they can say Quidditch," instructs Hooch before hurrying Longbottom off towards the hospital wing.

"Did you see his face?" I question Draco.

Malfoy laughs, tossing his new toy into the air yet again, "If he had squeezed this, maybe he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

I begin to snicker the majority of the Slytherin house along with me. Some people are just really thick.

"Give it here, Malfoy," that is Potter, trying to be all righteous.

Draco turns to glare at Harry, "No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." At that he mounts his broom so that one foot is resting on the bit where the bristles are brought together, the other dangling, "How about the roof?"

With this he takes off around the students, coming through the middle of our crows properly mounted this time. He's completely crazy but I've got to admit if I could fly I'd want to show it off too.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco calls down. "Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry goes to mount his broom but Hermione tries to stop him, "Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said." She starts.

"Goody two shoes, Muggle born," I jeer.

Hermione looks over at me, giving Harry time to kick off the ground into the air. This should be interesting.

"Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off you broom!" states Harry who I highly doubt has ever flown before this.

"It that so?" questions Draco, that cocky tone lacing his words.

Potter flies past Malfoy at a speed that causes Draco to spin around his broom, hanging upside down for a second before he rights himself. If either of them fall from that height there will be some serious harm done.

"Have it your way then," Draco says before throwing the crystal ball towards the school.

Harry flies after it, managing to catch it. The group of Gryffindor's we always seem to get stuck with begin to cheer as Harry lands holding the ball up in the air. Draco lands next to me, shaking his head.

"Harry Potter!" a voice behind us sounds; everyone turns to see Professor McGonagall walking towards us, "Follow me."

Harry looks frightened but follows anyway. Draco laughs before turning to me, "Looks like you'll have a friend in detention tonight."

"A friend…hardly; besides, I think he's facing worse than detention. Madame Hooch said expulsion."


	6. Am I Falling Apart

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know_

Only one more class before lunch and this is one I missed yesterday; Charms with Professor Flitwick. He's a tiny little man who often looses his train of thought. Thankfully we are just continuing what the rest of the class learned the day before, swish and flick.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone," starts Flitwick, standing on a large stack of books.

"Swish and flick," everyone says, moving their wands in the same motion. I try my best to make it seem like I know what I'm doing. I don't look any worse than the others.

"Good!" exclaims Professor Flitwick with a small squeak of pleasure. "Oh, and enunciate; _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go then."

Glancing down at my feather, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," I start but it does nothing. No matter, I didn't think I was going to do it on the first try.

After about fifteen minutes Seamus has managed to blow up his feather and I've gotten mine to rise off the desk about an inch. Charms like this are harder than I thought. I'm just not concentrating.

By the end of class Granger has managed to levitate her feather to a point Professor Flitwick actually notices. He is quite pleased.

"Show off," I mumble, brushing the feather off the desk watching it as it drifts down, landing gently on the floor.

"Well done! See here, everyone, Miss Granger's don't it! Splendid! Well done, dear," says Flitwick with a smile.

**At Lunch**

"What's wrong?" questions Draco, watching as I push my food around on my plate.

"Have you noticed how they all eye me? And tonight I've got detention with the Headmaster because none of the teachers wanted me. They all judge. I just want to get away." I reply as my fork slips from my hand, hitting my plate with a loud _clank _before falling to the floor. I don't bother to pick it up.

"I didn't judge. Crabbe and Goyle didn't judge."

"Crabbe and Goyle are about as smart as a troll," I reply.

Draco glances over at the two buffoons who are stuffing their face's and laughs, "I've got to give you that one."

"Can I tell you something?" I question.

"Whatever you want."

"What's the deal between Pansy and you? I only ask because well, I'm her friend and you're my friend. I don't want you to at each other's throats all the time and by that I mean her always shooting you dirty looks."

"She wants a snogging partner I told her it wouldn't be me. Don't worry about it though."

"Right. Okay, thanks," with that I stand and exit the Great Hall thanking Merlin that I didn't fall this time.

What in the world? Pansy can't be any older than I am and she's already got the claws out. This is completely crazy and after what I told her the other night. Trust is a stupid thing to give after only a day of knowing someone. How could I be so stupid? Suddenly the walls start to spin and the temperature begins to rise rapidly. I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose trying to get the walls to stand still…they don't. Just as my breathing begins to quicken I feel the floor disappear from under me.

**About Two Hours Later**

I open my eyes to a concerned looking Snape, Draco and nurse. I thought those where over. I hadn't had a fit for almost two years. Something set it off, but what? The throbbing in my head stops my train of thought. I must've hit it pretty hard.

"Sorry," I mumble, sitting up.

"No need to apologize for whatever this is," replies Draco with a smile. Why is he even here?

"What exactly happened, Elizabeth?" questions Severus.

"Um…I fell," I offer up with a shrug.

"Obviously," Snape replies. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"She'll be fine. There's no need for details," the nurse says. "You're head'll hurt for a bit but by morning you'll be fine."

"Right, well best be off to detention. I assume it's that time." I say, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, the room spinning before me.

"About," answers Draco, offering me an arm so I can steady myself.

Despite the fact I feel I way hurl I slowly make my way to the eagle statue that is the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Of course I was helped there by Draco who did not say a single word. Apparently it is pretty obvious I am trying to hold in what little I did eat for lunch.

"See you in about an hour," he says before walking off.

What if I just sat down right here put my head between my knees and refused to go up? Would they send me away or eventually would someone come by and bring me back to the hospital wing? I don't think I'd care either way. I've learned my lesson; I'm never skipping class again.

After about five minutes of arguing with myself I give the statue the password Dumbledore had given my earlier; _lemon tart_, and ride the step up.

"Come in," calls Dumbledore once I've reached the top.

Entering the headmaster's office I take the first seat I find, afraid the room might start spinning or going out of focus if I don't. There is still a terrible throbbing in my head.

"I'm going to ask you to write me two pages on why you did not attend your classes the other day, Miss Riddle," Dumbledore says as two pieces of parchment, a quill and ink well appear on the desk in front of me. It's going to be a long night.

**Later**

I don't remember what time I finished writing out detailed descriptions of my dreams I had whilst napping to fill two pages of parchment but I do remember falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I could have slept till end of term.


	7. Troll in the Dungeon

_You know what time it is_

_You know who the this is_

_Danger, danger, get on the floor_

**Halloween Night (about a month later) **

Nothing has changed in the past month. No more attacks but classes are the same, Pansy and Draco aren't improving; the only thing I look forward to is Draco teaching me to fly. I want to learn so badly so he decided sneaking out of the castle once a week to teach me wasn't too big a risk. We start next week.

Now I sit shoveling various deserts into my mouth just like everyone else around me. The best sweets are served on Halloween. As Draco tries to steal yet another candy corn off my plate I jokingly slap his hand away only seconds before we both burst out laughing.

"Don't steal my candy. Get your own," I laugh.

"It's easier to take them from you."

"Well, those are mine. Meaning I'm going to eat them…eventually."

This sends us into another fit of laugher because we both know there is no way I'm going to be able to even eat half of what I piled onto my plate. This care free attitude lasts until the doors of the Great Hall are pushed open, entering a frightened looking Professor Quirrel.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought to know," with that he passes out.

There is a seconds of silence before the entire student body begins to scream together. The Great Hall is in mass chaos. Instead of screaming like the others I begin to laugh at the absurd faces people make in their panicked states. It's hilarious.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice cuts through the noise. "Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the Dungeons."

I turn to Draco a mischievous grin spreading across my face, "Wanna see it?"

"Um…" Draco starts, "Why not but if we get hurt I'm blaming it on you."

"Deal," I reply before we both break away from the crowd of people who are heading for the safety of the dormitories. I feel giddy inside, the way I always feel before an adventure or entering into danger.

Draco and I hurry down the hall stopping only once we see the troll crossing into the girl's bathroom, "I think the troll has left the dungeon," I whisper.

"Yeah, I think so," replies Draco, he sounds nervous.  
"Come on, I want a closer look," I say walking towards the girls bathroom where the troll has entered.

"Um…I think I'm going to go back to the common room."

"Are you scared, Malfoy?"

"No, I just don't think this is a good idea. Be careful, Elizabeth…please," with that Draco heads back towards the large group that is still slipping out of the Great Hall. What a chicken.

I continue onto the bathroom, hearing a scream from inside. Who else is in there? Are there really other crazies that would go looking for a troll? I guess it's possible. Running in I see Hermione hiding in a stall, Ron and Harry looking up at the troll. It just had to be these three didn't it. I am about to leave when I see the beast standing a few inches in front of me.

"It's bigger than I thought I'd be," I mumble, announcing my presence.

"What are you doing here?" demands Weasley.

"Helping," I reply picking up a piece of wood and lobbing it at the trolls head.

"Hermione, move!" Harry yells as the troll is about to smash in more stalls.

What have I gotten myself into? Draco's worried face flashes before my eyes, "I promise," I whisper.

As Ron, Harry and I continue to throw pieces of wood at the troll's head Hermione scrambles under a sink, "Help! Help!" she cries.

"Hey pea brain!" Ron calls as he tosses a large piece of wood at the troll's head; hitting it in the shoulder instead.

Outraged the troll turns bringing down his club on the skins, smashing them in, causing water to start to spray all over the nearby wall and floor. I've never been so frightened in my entire life. If I make it out alive I highly doubt I'll ever let my curiosity take over again. Alright, maybe not ever again but I highly doubt I'll go seeking danger again any time in the near future.

"Help!" Hermione yells.

Harry pulls out his wand pointing it at the troll. Just then the troll tries to hit him with its club. He jumps on, being lifted into the air. Where are the teachers, any longer and they'll find us all dead. I only turned away for a second but when I look back I see Harry, hanging upside down in the troll's hand. What is going to happen if the troll decides to drop him or hit him…or…or…a thousand terrible thoughts begin to fly through my head. I don't even like Potter but I feel the need to help him get down safe.

"Do something," says Harry, looking over and Ron and I.

Pulling out my wand I think about the few charms we've learned in Professor Flitwick's class. None of them seem to offer any help on getting Harry down, "Ronald, wand," I say to the dumbfound Weasley.

"What do I do?" Ron questions Harry.

"Anything!" hollers Harry back as the troll brings his club up over his head, preparing to hit Harry with it. "Hurry up!"

My heart speeds up and fear takes over to a point that I am unable to move. The life of Harry Potter lies on Ron Weasley's shoulder. He looks like he might be sick.

"Swish and flick," Hermione instructs still hiding under the sink.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Ron says, causing the troll's club to suspend in mid – air for a second before coming down on his head.

Dropping Potter, the troll begins to sway back and forth before hitting the ground with a loud _thud. _We haven't killed it but perhaps put it out long enough that the teacher will get here before it wakes again. This is crazy. I've put myself in danger and then froze. I trusted the dim wit with my life, though I've got to admit if it wasn't for Ron Harry would have gotten clubbed and the rest of us dead probably.

"Fair job, Weasley," I offer as Hermione walks over towards us.

The bathroom is in disarray. Stalls smashed in, sinks broken with water spraying everywhere. I'd be surprised if we all aren't facing expulsion.

"Is it…dead?" questions Hermione, tapping the troll's shoulder with her foot.

"I don't think so," answer's Harry, removing his wand from the monster's nose.

I shake my head, "It's just knocked out."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel appear in the doorway, all wearing the same horrified look on their faces. We're in really big trouble.

"Oh, my goodness," says McGonagall, "Explain yourselves, all of you!"  
Harry, Ron and I begin to talk at the same times our words running together, "Well…what it is…was –"

Hermione cuts us off, "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Ganger?" McGonagall questions in shock.

Why is she taking the blame for this? None of it was really her fault. All of us are still alive; we can all take responsibility for this.

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Elizabeth hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead," Hermione explains.

"Be that as it may it was extremely foolish thing to do," replies McGonagall who seems to be the only teacher able to produce words. "I expected more rational behavior and am very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor…for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first – year students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, Potter, Weasley, for sheer dumb luck," says Professor McGonagall.

Instead of saying anything Severus just looks at me. I can't tell if he is upset or pleased or something else. I don't really care. Looking towards the floor I notice a large gash on Snape's leg, it is dripping blood.

"You should probably get your leg looked at before it gets worse, Professor," I say then skip out of the bathroom on my way to the dormitory. I can't wait to tell Draco what he missed.


	8. A Bit Touched in the Head

_Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just can not bare  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair  
Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

"So you're telling me you took on a troll?" Draco questions on our way towards the Quidditch pitch. Today is the first Quidditch match; Slytherin verse Gryffindor.

"Not all by myself, but yeah, I helped bring it down," I answer as a group of students rush past me.

"You're crazy, Elizabeth," Draco laughs.

"Am not," I answer as we climb the stairs up towards where Slytherin's designated spot to sit is.

"No one in there right mind would go looking for a troll and then try and fight it off; even if they did have help."

"Fine then maybe I'm not right in the head," I reply, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Maybe you aren't," he answers with a shrug.

Even though I know he's joking I can't help but wonder if that's what all the teachers think; that I'm going loopy. I've skipped classes, had a fit, and got caught in the girl's bathroom trying to fight off a troll along with three other first – years. That can't be normal. Put all that on top of my marked last name and I've got myself a one way trip to Azkaban lined up. What's wrong with me?

Taking my seat I remain quiet until the game starts. I just can't form words. Even when Draco asks if I am alright all I can do is nod. It's easier to lie when you don't have to talk.

After a few more minutes the players start to come out on the field, circling over out heads a few times before gathering around mid – pitch. Potter managed to make the team; Seeker. This makes my blood boil; Draco is just as good as perfect Potter yet no one offered him a spot on Slytherin's team.

"Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin verses Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madame Hooch steps onto the pitch to begin the game! The Blugers are up followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Leah Jordon, who I've heard announces for all Quidditch games, says.

I cheer along with the others as the players begin to fly about, each doing their appointed jobs. I think I yell and whistle because everyone else is doing it. I don't really feel when I do things anymore. I just do them because that is what is required to make people believe I've not lost it entirely. I've seen people play Quidditch before but never this close. It's amazing. You actually feel like you're part of the game. I want to be able to fly so badly.

Just as a Gryffindor girl gets the Quaffle through the Slytherin post Leah is on again, "Angelina Johnson scored! Ten points for Gryffindor! Slytherin takes the Quaffle, Betchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Marcus Flint; sixth – year, tall, nice muscles, slate grey eyes, and dark hair, despite his large front teeth he is very good looking. By the looks of it he's aggressive too. Glancing up into the sky I notice Flint attempting to knock one of the Gryffindor players from his broom. It doesn't work and Gryffindor regains control of the Quaffle.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" announces Leah. So far the game is not in our favor.

I notice Marcus Flint taking a club from one of our Beaters, sending a Bluger towards the Gryffindor captain. This knocks him from his broom leaving the Gryffindor goal posts wide open. I smile over at Draco who is cheering our house team on as they gain ten points.

Again I turn my attention to the skies just in time to see yet another Gryffindor players fall out of the air. This gives us an advantage and Slytherin gets another ten points. We are now tied with Gryffindor. I hope we find the Snitch soon.

Just as I think this both Harry and Terence Higgs our Seeker take off towards the tiny gold ball. Just as both are about to crash into the grass Higgs pulls out allowing Potter to continue on. He stands up on his broom, inches from the ground, his hand screeched towards the flying ball. As he steps forward Potter summersaults off the front of his broom, landing on the pitch. Sitting up he looks like me might be sick. Instead of hurling he spits out the Snitch, holding it up for everyone to see.

This is ridiculous.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Leah exclaims, you can tell he's excited.

This is rubbish. In truth he really hasn't caught the Snitch, he almost swallowed it. I suppose this still counts but it's a load of rubbish.

Standing I head towards the castle, Draco behind me. I take off running towards the entrance as a light drizzle begins. I can hear Draco's shoes hitting the earth hard, he's running after me. Why? Just about an hour ago he said I was crazy. Of course I've moved on, forgiven him but…he confuses me. A finger pokes me in the side causing me to twitch, laughing lightly as I turn to see Draco.

He pulls me into a hug, his chin resting on my shoulder, "Even though you're a bit touched in the head you'll always be my best friend. Don't forget that."

"Never," I reply wrapping my arms awkwardly around him.

It isn't like we've never hugged before it's just this time feels different; like he might actually mean something by it. That's utterly ridiculous. He said we where friends, that's all we'll ever be. That's how I like it.

"Tonight, meet me here. I'll have a broom for you," with that Draco passes me, heading into the castle.

I'm lucky to have friends like Draco Malfoy.

**Comments? Questions? Review. **


	9. Flying Lesson

_If you believe  
Within your heart  
You'll know that no one can change  
The path that you must go  
Believe what you feel  
And know you're right because  
The time will come around  
When you'll say it's yours_

I lied. Good friends don't send other friends up into the sky on a broom when they are as clumsy as I am. This was a stupid decision on both our parts. I've already almost fallen four times and we've only been out for about thirty minutes.

"I'm hopeless," I say to Draco who is hovering next to me.

"No, you can learn. You've just got to believe in yourself," Malfoy replies with a smile.

I shake my head. I'm not confident enough to believe in myself. This was a really dumb idea. I should just accept the fact I cannot fly and just be content watching other.

"Land," instructs Draco who zooms towards the ground.

This is one thing I have actually managed to get good at. I point the nose of the broom; Draco borrowed it from the school's supply, towards the ground and pull up just before I get too close. Draco nods approving.

"Get on my broom."

"What?' I question a bit confused.

"I want you to feel how it feels to fly, and then you'll be able to do it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," replies Draco holding out his hand to me so I am able to get on his broom. "Hold on!"  
We shoot up into the air, my arms instantly locking around Draco, my chin resting on his shoulder. The wind blows through my hair the cold night air filling my nose making me feel new inside. The emotions bubble to the surface. All of a sudden I am crying and laughing all at the same time. I've held too many things inside for too long and I'm only eleven.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For what?"

"For bringing me back."

"I've not got a clue what you mean but alright," answers Draco as we land.

I continue to laugh as Draco walks back towards the common room with me having called it a night after he took me up. I don't mind all I know is that I've awoken and I'm never letting myself go to sleep like that again. I'm eleven; I am supposed to be getting into trouble, eating candy, laughing with my friends not worry about what everyone else thinks.

**Next morning**

"You like him don't you?" questions Pansy who has accepted to fact nothing will happen between her and Draco. She's been a lot more civil to everyone lately.

"No way," I reply shaking my head which causes my curls to hit me in the face multiple times.

"You do. I can tell, you're cheeks are pink," insists Pansy.

Blaise sits down next to me, "Her cheeks are always pink, Pansy. What are you talking about anyway?"

"Elizabeth likes Draco," announces Pansy.

"I do not!" I reply, my voice rising a little. I'm glad only Pansy, Blaise and I occupy the common room this Saturday morning.

"Why so defensive, huh, Riddle?" Blaise questions, prying the little black book I was writing in only a few minutes ago out of my hands.

Getting up I chase his about the common room, "Blaise give it back!"

Uncoordinated and still a bit groggy I manage to trip over a rug, landing at the bare feet of someone. Who else is in here still?

"I see you've managed to fall once already today, little miss clumsy," Draco jokes offering me his hand in the other is my book. "I think this is yours."

"Yeah, thanks," I reply with a smile receiving a raised eye brow from Pansy.

"What are you three doing down here anyway?" asks Draco, sitting on the arm of a leather chair.

"Blaise and Pansy are accusing me of something that's not true."

"It's so true," replies Pansy with a smile.

"Is not."

"What's going on?" asks a confused Draco.

Pansy, Blaise and I look at each other talking all together, "Never mind."

Do I like Draco? It's possible. He's cute and funny and one of my best friends but he's only a friend. That's the only way I've ever thought of him. At least I think. Actually I'm not sure what to think anymore. No! I'm not going back to being asleep. I shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. So what if I like Draco as more than a friend or just a friend it's no one's business.

These are the thoughts that run through my head as all four of us head towards the Great Hall to get breakfast. I'm not really hungry. Instead of eating I sit next to Draco wondering if he'll take me flying again today. It's the weekend and most teachers don't pay very much attention to what we do. I have a feeling I'll do better tonight though.


End file.
